Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Sentinel
Master of nothing but proficient in everything, Sentinels often end up the one everyone relies on to draw enemy fire. They have a variety of tools in their arsenal, covering both biotics and tech. Sentinels are also resilient--most have a form of upgraded armor to provide extra damage protection. Human Sentinel Humans joined the galactic community after discovering a Prothean data cache on Mars in 2148. Their devotion to understanding and adapting to modern warfare left the staid Council races stunned. Humanity's persistence and unflappable spirit has taken them further than anyone in the galaxy could have imagined. Master of nothing but proficient in everything, human sentinels are often relied upon to draw fire on the battlefield. Sentinels relish their opponents' look of surprise when they realize they were focusing on the wrong enemy all along. Player Notes ;General Notes *The Human Sentinel can use Throw and Warp together to trigger Biotic Combos. However, this can sometimes draw points away from important skills such as Fitness, or Tech Armour. Choose carefully whether or not you want to forego some skill points in some areas to allow yourself the ability to detonate Biotic Combos, or whether you just want one Biotic skill. Because Human Sentinels are power intensive, a light loadout is recommended. Consider a Carnifex, or Disciple, or even both. ;Cerberus *Biotic Combos are deadly against Atlases. While Phantoms are capable of being detonated, their gauntlet can prevent their powers, counter-intuitively one can simply spam powers and avoid combos to try and pin them down. Guardians can also be detonated, but only if hitting the Guardians backs, or if their shields have been torn from them. ;Reapers *Since most enemies have either just health, or armor, Biotic Combos are devastating against Reapers, although a little time-consuming. Make sure you have a good means of defending yourself at close quarters or medium range while your powers cool down. ;Geth *A Sentinel will have great difficulty against the Geth. Especially Humans, since they lack an anti-shield power. It would be best to go for either the Turian, or Vorcha Sentinel, since they are more capable of dealing with shields. *Warp can be useful against the Primes and Pyros, but against anything else, you should consider using your weapons instead. Turian Sentinel Turians adhere to a strict moral code: "The needs of the group outweigh that of the individual." Discipline is the foundation of turian society. A turian line never collapses, its troops fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. You will only see a turian's back when they're dead. Turians receive the best military training in the galaxy. Their proficiency with a wide range of weapons, as well as their unmatched focus and determination, make up for their lack of speed and agility. They are a redoubtable ally on any battlefield. Player Notes ;General Notes * With Overload to strip shields and barriers, and Warp to chew away enemy armour, the turian Sentinel is effective against any type of enemy. * High damage assault rifles, such as the Revenant, are a good choice thanks to the Turian Veteran ability, which gives encumbrance and stability bonuses. * The turian Sentinel is a good choice if you are looking for a tough, well armoured character who can offer the team heavy and constant fire support. *Sorting out what you should pick for your powers is quite possibly the most difficult thing you will be doing with the Turian Sentinel. Since all 5 skills are useful, you may be much more inclined to take all 5, rather than max out 4 and leaving one skill untrained. If you want to be versatile, you will either have to sacrifice protection, damage, or endurance, and this can be quite a deterrent to invest in both damaging powers. ;Cerberus * Overload can easily strip away shields and barriers from Atlases, Phantoms, Centurions and Nemeses, and Warp can then chew away armour on Atlases, or deal damage over time against other foes. * Turians lack agility so remember to use cover or accompany team mates when dealing with the more illusive enemies such as Nemeses or Phantoms. ;Reapers *The assault rifle damage bonuses from Turian Veteren and the damage protection of Tech Armour become invaluable she fighting Reapers. *Warp will be helpful against Brutes, Ravagers and Banshees, especially when evolved to do max damage to armour. *Overload can be employed against Banshee barriers, but for most Reaper opponents you'll need your guns. *Tanking up with Tech Armour and a heavy gun loadout can be viable against Reapers, as it allows the player to fire continuously outside of cover, without taking severe damage. *Tech Armour can also be detonated to reliably kill Husks that have got too close. ;Geth *Overload is very effective, as it will paralyse all units, except for Primes, when used on them. This allows for escape/follow up headshots. *Overload with the Chain Overload evolution selected twice can be useful for revealing cloaked Hunters, since Overload will jump from one of them to another. *Warp can be employed against effectively against unshielded Pyros and Primes, as it weakens their armour. Krogan Sentinel Krogan are large bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environment, scarce resources, and vicious predators. Until the invention of gunpowder, the leading cause of krogan fatalities was "eaten by predators." Though slow, krogan can take tremendous damage in combat, allowing them to inflict grievous harm with impunity. Armored like a tank--and as slow as one--an angry krogan has more going for it than the species' infamous belligerence. It should come as no surprise that a krogan dishes out as much punishment as they're able to take on the battlefield. Player Notes ;General Notes *A popular build for the krogan Sentinel is to ignore Incinerate and fully evolve Lift grenade instead. This way the krogan can equip Tech Armor and any heavy weapons he chooses to use without worrying about power recharge time, as Grenades do not have cooldowns. *They function similarly to the soldier, Incinerate replaces Carnage, Lift Grenade over Inferno Grenade and Tech armor over Fortification. These abilities make the Sentinel slightly less bulky than the soldier, but more versatile.Tech armor provides more damage resistance than Fortification,but does not have an evolution which increases shield regeneration rate. ;Cerberus *Lift Grenades are powerful, but only against unprotected enemies. Use it against Phantoms when possible to stop them escaping, or Troopers to prevent yourself from being incapacitated. ;Reapers *Use your Lift Grenades when given half a chance, since they do good damage against any enemy, and lift Cannibals, Husks, and unprotected Marauders. *Avoid Banshees at all costs, especially since you are slower than other races, since they can grab you and subsequently insta-kill you. ;Geth *Since you dont have to worry too much about powers, you should have an easier time dealing with the Geth Hunters, Primes, and Rocket Troopers, but you should still stick to cover being a krogan. *Lift Grenades should wait until you have a group of enemies vulnerable to lifting to avoid wasting Grenades. *Tech Armour will drastically reduce damage - which becomes even more apparant when using the Rage damage reduction evolutions. Batarian Sentinel Little is known about the batarian homeworld of Khar'shan or its inhabitants. As a result, the race is judged by those whom the Hegemony allows to travel beyond its borders: organized crime enforcers, pirate boarding parties, slaver gangs, and gladiatorial combatants. Batarians are large brawlers that use nets and spiked weapons to capture targets...or to bleed them dry on the battlefield. If an opponent gets too close, a batarian enforcer bludgeons them with spiked armor and enforcement gauntlets. Player Notes ;General Notes *Shockwave isn't as useful as Submission Net and Blade Armour. While it can affect multiple enemies and send them flying or stun them, Submission Net instantly deals high damage to any target which is much more useful on higher difficulties. *Despite using Submission Net a lot, keep to a powerful loadout, to give yourself a means of defending yourself when Submission Net fails. ;Cerberus *Phantoms are very lethal against batarians due to the inability of batarians to dodge. Whilst Submission Net can stop Phantoms cold, if they activate a barrier from their gauntlet, the net will do nothing, and leave you vulnerable to a counter-attack. *Shockwave can be spammed to send Troopers flying around the map, making them unable to ever fire at you whilst damaging them at the same time. ;Reapers *The Net is much less useful here since only the smaller enemies can be incapacitated by it. You may wish to use just use your guns against the Reapers, especially against Brutes, Ravagers, and Banshees. ;Geth *Submission Net really comes into play here - if you can use it effectively. Consider sticking to cover and using the net on Hunters - this will prevent them from cloaking again if you deal enough damage. *Shockwave is more useful here since, if your allies use a shield draining power such as Energy Drain or Overload, you can use it to deal significant damage to enemies and send them flying. This can be used to push enemies away from the player, allowing the player to escape. Vorcha Sentinel Vorcha are considered vermin by other species inhabiting Citadel space, but their unique physiology and innate aggressiveness make them shockingly durable combatants. A vorcha's resilience and malleable DNA allow them to evolve and adapt to any situation, making them formidable opponents on the battlefield. Their lightning-quick pounce is a direct result of their societally ingrained bloodlust. Player Notes ;General Notes *The Bloodlust power can be triggered by any kill, not just melee kills. Each Bloodlust stack lasts only fifteen seconds, which forces the Vorcha to constantly kill in order to keep the maximum bonuses that Bloodlust offers. *The Vorcha's passive regeneration ability allows for the entire health bar to regenerate rather than just one segment. This means that Vorcha cannot be weakened over time, and can only be killed by a large amount of damage at one time, such as from sustained fire from a group of enemies or cerberus turret. *Flamer can be used at the same time as the Reegar Carbine, offering a dramatic boost in power against stronger enemies like Atlases, Banshees, Brutes, Phantoms, and Geth Primes. *Choosing Cluster Grenade over Flamer enables a no-cooldown approach. This allows the Vorcha to equip the heaviest of weapons, and so long as the Bloodlust power isn't deactivated, cooldowns are not a concern. *Cluster Grenade is useful against all enemies. Unprotected enemies are dealt the most damage, allowing for a quick trigger for Bloodlust. ;Cerberus ;Reapers *Flamer is also good, but only works at close range. Unlike Cluster Grenades, Flamer does not have a fixed quantity attached to it and can be used any time. ;Geth *Flamer will have less use here since all enemies (except the Geth Troopers) are protected by shields. Category:Multiplayer Category:Mass Effect 3